The Marauders In Sixth Year All Hell Breaks Loos
by Caipirinha the Piranha
Summary: One day, at lunchtime, a 'transfer' student breaks into the Marauders' lifes. What happens when this certain student is one Virginia Weasley?


The Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch, still a bit sleepy. They had to make their homework, well, James, Sirius and Peter anyway. Remus always had his homework ready the moment they stepped in the Gryffindor Common Room. James was staring over at Lily Evans, his crush for what seemed like for ever and Sirius stiffled a yawn. Peter was sleepy-eyed shoving a whole bacon down his throat and Remus was, of course, scribbling something on a parchment. Probably homework. The clatter of cutlery soon stopped when Dumbledore stood up with a gentle smile.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We have a transfer student from.. America. Her name is Virginia Steele. We have just sorted her this morning, when she arrived and she is in.." Dumbledore paused dramatically. "Gryffindor!" As a girl with dark red hair and eyes the color of dark chocolate came out, her wavy hair in a low ponytail and wearing a Hogwarts robe with a Gryffindor badge on it, and walked over to them, the Gryffindor was cheering and clapping loudly, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapping in politement. On the other side of the Hall, next to Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape smirked, delighted to have another Gryffindor to torment. As he looked over at the petite 5'5" sixteen year-old, he thought this to be a very easy target.  
  
The girl, Virginia, sat down next to the only empty space left; next to Sirius Black. As she sat down and looked up at him with a large smile, it faltered. Something flashed in her eyes, but he couldn't make out what, and then her eyes shot to Remus. Her eyes widened and she wacked herself against the head, muttering, "Gods Ginny. Look what you did.. Mum always said, curiousity killed the cat.. Since I am one.."  
  
"Erm.." James said, clearing his throat. Virginia's head shot up and once against her eyes widened. "Yes, hey. You're new, right?"  
  
"Duh, Prongs. Dumbledore said so, didn't you listen?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes and smirked. Then he turned to the girl next to him. "'Lo. I'm Sirius Black, they," he pointed to his friends, "are James Potter, Remus Lupin and of course, last and least," Peter wacked him on the arm and Sirius chuckled, "Peter Pettigrew." Virginia's eyes narrowed a bit at Peter, suprising them all. Then she nodded and smiled up to Sirius again.  
  
"Nice to meet you all.." she said and looked down at her plate. "Again.." they heard her mutter under her breath. Remus frowned and looked at James, who just shrugged, like Peter. "Ehm.. Yes, my name's Virginia We- Steele. But you can.. eh.. call me Ginny, if you want."  
  
"Of course, Ginny," said Remus and stood up, picking up his parchment from the table. "Let me show you where the Gryffindor Common Room is. Follow me, please." Ginny did as she was told and stood up, quickly wolving down a buttered toast. Nothing left to do, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail followed too. Remus was a few steps in front of her, her having quite small legs had to jog a little to keep him up. James and Sirius were somewhere behind him, but Peter, slightly bigger than Ginny but still small had to jog too.  
  
"Remus, James, Sirius, would you please not go so fast! You have longer legs than me!" Ginny gasped and they immediately slowed their pace, James and Remus looking at her as if saying 'sorry' but Sirius just smirked. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the Marauders, minus Peter, he had given up on keeping up with them, said the password.  
  
"Chaos!" they said, James still yawning a bit, Sirius grinning madly and Remus rolled his eyes at the password. Ginny giggled and crawled inside, quickly followed by the boys. Inside, Sirius' head collided with Ginny's when he crawled through the hole into the Common Room.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius said, but Ginny obviously hadn't felt it. He pushed the girl forward a few steps so that he, James and Remus could get out. Sirius looked over Ginny's shoulder to see what she was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw the object, or person.  
  
"You aren't gay, are you?" he whispered in her ear, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts. With a glare, she elbowed him in his stomach and turned around to face him.  
  
"No, I am not, Sirius Black!" She wacked him over the head and pointed at the redheaded girl on the other side of the room. "Why does she looks so much like me?"  
  
"Maybe you are relatives?" Sirius grimaced. "I surely hope not. I like you. She's a bitch."  
  
"Who's a bitch?" demanded Lily, stomping over to the two, her friend, Naomi Campbell, in tow. "Tell me, oh might and brave Black!"  
  
"Uhm.. uh.. m-my dead granny?" he asked, hoping she would fall for it. He got hit over the head by the girl in front of him.  
  
"Don't you EVER call me a bitch again. Or I'll bite your head off. Come along, Virginia. You don't want to mix with those guys," Lily said with a glare and pulled Ginny to the other side of the Common Room, where they began to whisper and glance at the Marauders. Sirius growled and plopped down on the sofa next to James, who was copying notes of History of Magic from Remus.  
  
"She really is a bitch, isn't she?" James just grunted something inaudible and Remus nodded absentmindely. "Moony, hand me over those notes."  
  
"I'm copying them, Padfoot. You can wait," James said, his quill scratching slowly on the parchment. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can't. You can wait. You write with the speed of my old, fat grandpa," he said and snatched the notes out of James' hands. Standing up he walked over to the table the nearest of the three girls, James in hot pursuit. The girls giggled and Ginny said something, making Naomi and Lily giggled and she snorted most unlady-like.  
  
"Give me those notes, Sirius," growled James. Sirius ignored him, quickly scratching an unreadable sentence on a piece of parchment. "Give. Me. Those. Notes! ..Please?"  
  
"Ha!" Sirius yelled, jumping up, holding the parchment high above his head, as if it were something holy. "Finished! Told you I was quicker than you, Prongsie!" James immaturely stook out his tongue, making Lily roll her eyes and turn away. Naomi stood up and went to sit next to Remus and they talked about something James nor Sirius could hear. Then, they both stood up, Naomi tugged on Remus' arm, and climbed out of the portraithole. James frowned and Sirius sniggered.  
  
"You distract Red and Bitchy, I'll go find out what Moony and Campbell are up to," Sirius told James, shoving him towards the two girls, who were silently giggling and whispering something about.. them?! Sirius shrugged and dashed up the stairs, broad grin on his face. Entering the Sixth years boys dorm, he grabbed the piece of parchment lying on his nightstand. Tapping his wand against it, he muttered, "I swear I'm up to no good." Immediately a map of Hogwarts drew itself on the parchment and several red dots with little writing above them appeared. He quickly searched for two dots, he practically giggled as he saw two dots, very close to each other in a broomcloset on the third floor, with the names 'Remus Lupin' and 'Naomi Campbell'. Jumping up, he almost rolled down the stairs in glee. Running and climbing out the Common Room, he looked down at the map and nodded, muttering something and the map cleared itself. He stuffed the map in his pocket and went in a mad-dash down to the third floor. When he got there, he trotted over to the nearest broomcloset and ripped it open. What he saw made his jaw drop several floors down. Remus was pushed against the far wall by Naomi, who had her legs wrapped around his waist. And they were snogging as if there would be no tomorrow, oblivious to the boy standing in the doorway, until he shrieked.  
  
"Why, Moony! I thought you loved me," shrieked Sirius, dramatically putting his hand to his forehead. Remus pulled away from the dark skinned, black- haired girl and looked at him, shocked, blushing furiously, but Naomi rolled her eyes and put her feet on the ground, pushing past Sirius, mumbling, "Jerk."  
  
"Thank you, my dear," he grinned with a bow. Remus was now glaring at him but was still a bit scarlet. Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend and walked away, towards Gryffindor, with a smug smirk. The werewold sulkily followed, stepping into pace next to him. "Well, Moony," Sirius said cheerily when they came near the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend. Why didn't I?"  
  
"Die, Padfoot.." Remus muttered, saying the password and climbing through the hole. Sirius grinned yet again and followed his lead.  
  
"Not right now, Remmy. Not now.." He looked up into the Common Room and saw Remus stomp up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He shrugged and looked outside. The sun was already setting. Time flies by when you're having fun, he thought with a grin. Then his eyes landed on Ginny. Now that he looked at her more closely, she did look rather cute. Curse his weakness for redheads. As he moved closer, he saw Peter trying to get a conversation up. Too bad for him the girl just ignored him.  
  
"So.. erm.. the w-weather is.. ehm.. n-nice, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny just continued to write in her diary. Sirius sat down in the chair Peter just left and tried to read her dairy over her shoulder when he spotted his name.  
  
'I can't believe this! I actually went back in time! Harry's mother Lily is very nice and sweet and James is cute, but I know Lily and James are supposed to be together. Remus is just as sweet as he is when we're at Grimmauld Place 12 and Sirius.. Oh Gods.. I think I'm forming a crush here. Stupid, Ginny, stupid! First Harry and now Sirius bloody Black!  
  
Pettigrew is stupid, the rat. Idiot traitor. I can just wring his neck for betraying such lovely people. And as I wrote in an earlier entry, I..'  
  
Ginny jumped as a black lock of hair fell over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder with big eyes, which connected with the icy-blue ones of Sirius.  
  
"You.. you didn't just read that all, right?!" she gasped, quickly shutting the small leather-bound book. Sirius looked at it and then back at Ginny. Then he smirked and crushed his lips upon her. He heard her sigh and smiled against her mouth. She tasted like honey and strawberries, and smelled like something near cinnamon. Not exactly cinnomon, but close. He pulled away and smirked again.  
  
"I did." Ginny looked as if she were about to cry, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He felt his smirk falter and looked down to his lap. "I-I'm sorry.." He looked up again and let out a relieved breath when she was smiling, though tears still shined in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok. Well, it's not ok you read it, of course. But now you did.. it isn't such a big problem, I guess," she said, her fingers catching a black lock of hair and played with it.  
  
"So, what was all of this about you going back in time?"  
  
Ginny blushed and mumbled something. Seeing his confused face, she repeated it.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to keep it a secret." Then she hit her head against the table. "Gods! The first day in 1976 and someone other then Dumbledore knows! Ginny Weasley, you are the most stupid person I've ever met!"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, huh?" he said, amusement clear in his voice and face. "You're Arthur Weasley's daugther, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who's your mother?"  
  
"Molly.. O'Toole."  
  
"The bossy redhead?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sirius grimaced. "Alright, then. I guess I'll go and sleep. Try, anyway." Ginny looked out at the window. It was already dark outside.  
  
"Right. I think I'll do that, too," she said and trotted quickly to the stairs, but stopped when Sirius grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Be my girl?" Ginny smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"You say it as if you don't want to," Sirius said, chuckling.  
  
"Of course I don't want to! Not only are you the most handsomest boy I've ever met, but you're practically twice my age!" she giggled. Sirius looked flattered for a moment, but then glared at her good-hearted.  
  
"I know I'm handsome, duh, I'm Sirius Black! But I'm certainly not twice your age!" he said, faking a sob. "You hurt me deeply!"  
  
"Aaaawww!" Ginny said, hugging him close. "How can I make it up to you?" Sirius smirked devilishly, a wicked gleam in his eyes and Ginny regretted the moment she uttered the words.  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Uhm.. yeah, sure.. Where?" Ginny's eyes widened when he began to unbutton his jeans. "Everywhere but there!" she yelled and Sirius' face fell in disappointment.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She sighed. "Ok, ok.. Not yet?" she said with a question. Sirius seemed satisfied with this and walked past her to the boys dorm, but not before giving her a slap on her arse. "Sirius Black! Now it's definitely, NOT EVER!"  
  
"SOOOORRY!" she heard Sirius' voice call from upstairs and she rolled her eyes and walked up to the Sixth year Girls dormitory, lying down on the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost imediately. 


End file.
